warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Coast
Coast is a large, thick-furred brown tabby tom with copper eyes. Personality Coast is arguably one of the most charming cats around. He has quite the silver tongue, able to squeeze himself out of undesirable situations and into desirable ones - which, to him, often involve pretty she-cats that he can spend his time with. He has a talent for thinking on his paws and acting under pressure, and to add to that he also has a talent for lying. He doesn't stumble over his words or come up with something obviously fake; rather, he speaks like it's the undeniable truth, and whatever he says is reasonable enough to be believed. For all that he has these talents, though, he doesn't like having to use them - he prefers to keep himself safe, even though he prefers wandering and exploring to keeping to one place for too long (unless, of course, he had a good enough reason to stay), and he has a very strong sense of self-preservation. He wouldn't call himself a coward by any means, just that he actually happens to listen to his common sense (unlike some cats). He's a suave cat that easily worms his way into the hearts of she-cats, but he never has the intention of being their mate or ever having anything more serious than flings with them, no matter what the she-cat has in mind. Really, he doesn't care very much about the she-cats in question at all - though, in general, unless a cat is close to him and he knows them well, he couldn't give less of a shit about them, unless they have something to offer him. This, of course, can lead to broken hearts being left in his wake, which is something he really doesn't care that much about. The only reason he'd come to care about a she-cat is if the came to bare his kits - in which case he'd play the part of a doting mate to make sure that they were born healthy. If there's one thing in the world that Coast cares about, it's his kits - as opposed to any she-cats he's flirting with, any compliments he gives them are completely genuine and he loves to spend time with them. His kits are most certainly the center of his world and if they ask something of him, he'll do his best to do it. However, he doesn't make for the best father; his heart-breaking ways don't always allow for him to be the most present parent, and he also has a tendency to forget about things relating to his kits in his other pursuits. Still, he puts in the effort to be a good father and he really does love his kits. If he had it his way, he'd be allowed to raise all of his kits alone, but he'll settle for co-parenting if he must, or a system similar to divorced parents. He enjoys having a part in his kits' lives, but if the kits mother really feels that strongly about not having him around, then he'd understand. Even if he doesn't like it. History Coast was born and grew up on a small strip of beach with his mother and two brothers. A lot of the time him and his littermates were free to do as they pleased, their mother providing them prey and a place to sleep (and, once they grew older, the skills necessary to fend for themselves), but other than that she didn't offer much in the way of raising them. He didn't get along with his brothers and would often fight with them, sometimes getting hurt in the process - or just get hurt playing - but his mother wouldn't really care. He decided that any kits he'd have, he'd treat them better than his mother treated him. He left as soon as he was old enough to, and he started wandering. Eventually, he came across a she-cat named Heather and had a fling with her that resulted in her expecting kits. However, despite all the effort Coast put into caring for her throughout her pregnancy, she died from complications giving birth. He was left with two kits: a son he named Clam and a daughter he called Thrush, and he has been caring for them as dutifully as he can ever since.